


The Prince & His Armorer

by TsuyuIndeed



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Magic AU, Protective Langa, Romance, Sunshine Reki, friendship to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuIndeed/pseuds/TsuyuIndeed
Summary: No one mattered more to Prince Langa than the one who supported and powered him, his armorer and childhood friend, Kyan Reki.-A series of drabbles for a Prince Langa and Armorer Reki AU
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161
Collections: Random Renga AUs





	The Prince & His Armorer

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really discuss it in this drabble since it’s only a snippet but characters do use magic. Langa – Ice (Obviously), Reki – Fire, Kaoru – Wind, Kojiro – Earth, Hiromi - Shadows (duh), Miya – Shape shifter

“And that should do it.” Kaoru stated as Langa signed the last form.

The blue haired prince practically collapsed on his chair when he finished overlooking the final document. This was the only con when coming back from monster raids. Legislative documents would always pile up when he was away and his advisor would have the paperwork ready when he returned. There was a lot more than usual but he was finally done and ready for dinner.

“I’m sorry Your Highness, but there is one last meeting scheduled for this evening.” Kaoru hid his face behind the fan he always carried.

Instantly Langa’s dreams of eating warm delicious food were shattered and the boy was left with a crestfallen expression.

The pink haired man almost laughed; sometimes it was too easy to tease the prince.

Kaoru looked over to the knight that was standing near the doorway. “Let him in.”

The knight nodded and walked outside the room. A few seconds later, a smiling redhead walked in and waved.

“What’s up Your Highness?”

“Reki!” The ice prince beamed and this time a smile did escape Kaoru’s lips. He swears if His Highness was a Wolfman his tail would have been wagging.

Kyan Reki was Langa’s personal armorer and childhood friend. Well, it was more fair to say Reki was Langa’s only friend within the same age group. Most nobility pressured their children to try and befriend royal children and they did at first. However, not many people, no matter their age, could read the prince. Langa’s blank expression drove many away; they could never tell if the emperor’s son enjoyed their company, if they had offended him, angered him so they decided it would be safer to keep their distance and only interact with him if it was necessary.

Not that it mattered to Langa; he could never remember their faces or names. None of them ever stood to him. Except Reki.

Reki was probably only one of five people who could read Langa like a children’s book.

“I’m sorry to bother you while it’s so late but I wanted to discuss your recent raid while it’s still fresh in your mind and see if I need to make any improvements on-” The redhead spotted the pile of paperwork on the prince’s desk. “Oh wow! That must have taken you hours to finish. Are you hungry?”

What did he tell you?

Langa, who was still smiling, nodded and turned to his advisor. “Kaoru, could you please ask Kojiro to prepare two dinners and bring them up here?”

“As you wish Your Highness.” The long haired man bowed and exited the room.

He turned to the guard that was standing outside. “You there, take a quick break and come back in 20 mins.”

The other man looked surprised, then glanced at the door before looking back at Kaoru with uncertainty. “Forgive me for asking this Lord Sakurayashiki, but are you sure this is wise? Leaving His Highness unattended for even a few minutes could be dangerous.” 

“Ha!” The advisor laughed as he started to walk away with the guard slowly following behind. “I doubt an assailant will attack at this hour with so many witnesses around. Besides…”

Though the knight could not see his Lord’s face, he could feel the ominous aura coming from him.

“If anyone were to attack His Highness while he was enjoying his evening with Sir Kyan,” Kaoru smirked. “I’d feel sorry for the assailant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize if I'm not using their titles correctly. I've never written a fantasy theme story and the only ones I've read have been webtoons. I'm sure if this was a hardcore Fantasy theme novel, a lot of the characters (especially in the future) might come across as rude for not addressing others properly....especially Reki
> 
> So I have a problem where I just think of random Renga AUs while I work and I have so many of them that I've decided to create a collection of "Random Renga AUs." I think this would make it easier for me to manage than having them all in one story, especially when I want to add more to a specific story. I'll be adding more over the next couple of days so please let me know which AU you enjoy the most.


End file.
